Computer technology is continually advancing, providing computers with continually increasing capabilities. One such increased capability is audio information retrieval. Audio information retrieval refers to the retrieval of information from an audio signal. This information can be the underlying content of the audio signal, or information inherent in the audio signal.
One fundamental aspect of audio information retrieval is classification. Classification refers to placing the audio signal or portions of the audio signal into particular categories. There is a broad range of categories or classifications that may be used in audio information retrieval, including speech, music, environment sound, and silence. It should be noted that classification techniques similar to those used for audio signal also may be used for placing a detected vibration signal into a particular category.
When an input signal has been classified, the obtained result may be used in different ways, such as for determining a sound effect, which may be used for selecting a type of sound to be outputted by a sound generating system. However, as the intensity of the input may vary, there is a need for a method and a system, which will provide sound generation instructions carrying information of both a selected type of sound and a corresponding sound volume. The present invention brings a solution to this need.